


The Waiting is the Hardest Part

by multifandomdiva



Series: Inexplicable Ties That Bind [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomdiva/pseuds/multifandomdiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sara and Greg are exposed and forced into quarantine, Nick has to deal with the emotional fallout for himself AND tell another at home about Sara and Greg's terrible luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting is the Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 15 episode 3 "Bad Blood", so if you haven't seen it, spoilers are contained within, proceed with caution.  
> All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners, all others belong to me. I'm just playing in these worlds and tinkering as I see fit. I make no profit off these stories.  
> This is a scene that will be part of a series that contains several original characters and crossovers among several different cop dramas that I love, set in a universe where those police procedurals are reality shows instead, and certain kinds of ESP are not necessarily commonplace, but are accepted as a fact of life. Most of those stories will be mature audiences, but I put a teen and up on this one only because of the hints of a polyamory relationship.  
> This is my first fan fic posting and it is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine alone. If you leave any negative comments, please make sure they are of the constructive criticism variety. Thanks.

Nick barely made it through the door to their house before collapsing to the floor. He scrubbed his hands over his face and willed himself not to scream. Sara and Greg had just been taken to Desert Palms Hospital to be quarantined. The possibility that they may not walk through the door to this house again was very real and very raw. He wanted to throw things, to get out the aggression he felt toward the perp that left a disease-riddled body for them to happen across, but he didn't want to scare Sam. 

"Nick? What's wrong?"

"Lia," Nick started, "it's Greg and Sara. They've been taken to the hospital. They've been exposed to a hemorrhagic virus and now are being quarantined."

"Are they okay? Are either of them showing symptoms now? Can we talk to them?"

"So far, they aren't showing signs of illness. That is the most I can tell you right now because I haven't been allowed to talk to them yet. D.B. says he thinks we will be able to talk to them by tomorrow morning, and he assures me that when he talked to them briefly at the scene they were both scared, but otherwise fine. I'm so scared for them, Lia. I can't lose them like this."

Lia sat on the floor facing Nick and drew him up into her arms. She rubbed him on the back as he returned the hug. "They are both fighters. They won't go down to even a virus without using every last bit of their strength to fight it off."

"Take a deep breath, sweetheart,"she said. "Let it out slowly. Now, look at me. You are going to help find the person who exposed them to this thing. Don't even try to tell me you aren't leaving me here at home alone with this information, because I know that you can't sit here and leave it to the others. I will be just fine here with Sam, and you will follow the evidence to find the creep. Got me?"

He looked at her quizzically. "How are you so calm about this?"

"I have hope that they will come out of this just fine, and that the quarantine is just a precaution that gives them a few days away from the extreme pressure that work puts on all of you. I do worry about all of you, I couldn't love you all and NOT worry about you. In your line of work, it's a given that the work is dangerous sometimes, and a loved one has to accept that as part of the people she loves."

Nick studied her face, seeing the worry, but also the light of hope in her eyes. "When I get back to the lab, Morgan and I are going to go back over pictures from the crime scene, since the CDC won't let us near it in  the foreseeable future. If they call here, call me and let me know they are okay."

"That's the spirit, Nick." Lia gave him a small smile. "You will let me know if you talk to them, too?"

"You know I will, darlin'." He got up off the floor and pulled Lia to her feet. He patted Lia's belly and said to it,"Don't you worry about your other papa and mama, lil' beans. We'll have them back before you grow too much."

Lia laughed a little as she put her hands over his on her still-flat belly. "You do know they don't have ears yet, right? Get back to work and find the bad guy. We'll all be here when you get home."

Nick gave her a long, loving kiss and held her close for a few moments before letting Lia go. "I know, darlin'."

For Lia, the wait for everyone to get home to her would be the hardest part.


End file.
